


Образ садовника

by LadyMeow



Series: The nanny and the gardener [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: Через пару дней после того как мисс Аштарот устроилась няней в дом Даулингов, на собеседование на должность садовника, которое проводит сама хозяйка дома Гарриет Даулинг, приходит красавец Бенедикт Фелл.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Series: The nanny and the gardener [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613755
Kudos: 34





	Образ садовника

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunnaya_Murka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/gifts).



Миссис Гарриет Даулинг завершала утренний туалет, тщательно нанося на ресницы дорогую американскую тушь, обещающую ее глазам соблазнительную выразительность, а ресницам – шикарный объём. Её супруг, посол США в Великобритании мистер Тадеуш Даулинг, вернувшись утром два дня назад из длительной командировки, вечером того же дня отбыл в другую командировку по срочному заданию президента. Мистер Даулинг даже не успел исполнить свой супружеский долг (в последнее время миссис Даулинг всё чаще удивлялась, как они вообще смогли зачать Мага с таким графиком работы её мужа), однако он успел провести собеседование и принять на работу няню для своего обожаемого наследника.  
Мисс Аштарот полностью устраивала миссис Даулинг. Она выгодно отличалась от остальных кандидаток – трех престарелых англичанок и одной молоденькой девицы с глубоким вырезом и в короткой юбке, судя по выражению лица, ни слова не понимавшей по-английски. Мисс Аштарот была женщиной средних лет, в которой чувствовалось хорошее воспитание и немалый педагогический опыт: непостижимым образом она внушала не то чтобы страх, скорее трепет, который испытывают все в детском возрасте перед строгими учителями и ощущение которого в воспоминаниях остаётся на всю жизнь. Строгий наряд рыжеволосой няни в сочетании с туфлями на высоких тонких каблуках и неизменными чёрными очками выглядел гармонично и привлекательно, и вместе с тем выдавал исключительно деловой стиль и серьёзное ответственное отношение к работе. Миссис Даулинг признала выбор мужа благоразумным, и вот мисс Аштарот, которой была выделена собственная комната, поселилась в доме американского посла и уже второй день выполняла свои обязанности, ни на шаг не отходя от юного Мага, занимаясь с ним рисованием, играя в развивающие игры и рассказывая интересные и поучительные истории.  
Миссис Даулинг, завершив макияж, придирчиво оглядела свой внешний вид, подумав и решив, что день сегодня весьма жаркий, расстегнула вторую верхнюю пуговицу на блузке и, загадочно улыбнувшись себе в зеркало, поспешила в гостиную. Сегодня был её черёд проводить собеседование соискателей на должность садовника, и служанка доложила, что некий мистер Бенедикт Фелл уже ожидает её.  
Хозяйка дома зашла в гостиную, где спиной к ней стоял мужчина, средних лет, в элегантном черном костюме, и из окна оглядывал сад с высоты второго этажа.  
\- Мистер Фелл?  
Мужчина обернулся и улыбнулся такой лучезарной и обворожительной улыбкой, что у миссис Даулинг на секунду перехватило дыхание. Невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Здравствуйте. Миссис Даулинг, я полагаю? Позвольте?  
Мистер Фелл как настоящий джентльмен слегка наклонился вперед и поцеловал даме руку. От этого простого и, казалось бы, рядового жеста вежливости улыбка на лице миссис Даулинг стала ещё более искренней и светлой, а на щеках появился лёгкий румянец. Всё же воспитание английских джентльменов (а в том, что перед ней именно английский джентльмен Гарриет ни секунды не сомневалась) отличалось от воспитания американцев, и отличия эти разительнее всего виделись в обращении с женщинами. Если в Америке женщины активно боролись за равный социальный статус и всё чаще вставали на одну линию с мужчинами, то в Англии, где до сих пор присваивались рыцарские титулы, женщины оставались, пусть немного чопорными, но «прекрасными дамами». Это не могло не льстить самолюбию американки, тем более так часто и надолго остающейся без внимания мужа.  
\- Можно просто Гарриет. Вы на должность садовника, мистер Фелл?  
\- О, да. Я обожаю растения, цветы. Особенно розы. Я взглянул на ваш сад. Ваши розы прекрасны, как и их хозяйка. – Миссис Даулинг ещё сильнее зарделась румянцем. – Они такие хрупкие и нежные, за ними нужен хороший уход. Можете звать меня Бенедикт.  
Бенедикт продолжал учтиво смотреть на Гарриет и лучезарно улыбаться. Миссис Даулинг отметила про себя, что он был очень привлекательным мужчиной. Воображение нарисовало его в костюме садовника подстригающим розы, в этом же видении он со своей сногсшибательной улыбкой протягивал ей аккуратно срезанный цветок, произнося какой-нибудь милый комплимент, от которого, как и сейчас, разливалось тепло внутри… Внезапно миссис Даулинг поняла, что в собеседовании как таковом не видит смысла. Она хотела видеть своим садовником Бенедикта Фелла.  
***  
Присутствие ангела демон может почувствовать за несколько километров (за шесть тысячелетий Кроули научился настраиваться на эфирную волну ауры Азирафеля и чувствовать его, как далеко бы тот ни находился). К тому же вот уже два дня мисс Аштарот ждала появление соискателя на должность садовника. Едва почувствовав появление Бенедикта Фелла в доме, няня, всего лишь минут двадцать как вышедшая на прогулку со своим подопечным, пришла к выводу, что погода не располагает к длительному пребыванию на улице, и уверенно направилась с Магом домой. Передав его в заботливые руки служанки, мисс Аштарот распорядилась, чтобы ребенка покормили обедом (заняли минимум на ближайшие полчаса), а сама проследовала в свою комнату, из приоткрытой двери которой открывался хороший обзор на гостиную и, в частности, то место, где на весьма близком для делового разговора расстоянии (непозволительно близком, чёрт возьми!) стояли миссис Даулинг и мистер Фелл. Стоит упоминать, что демонский слух в несколько раз лучше человеческого?  
***  
\- Знаете, мне кажется, человек, который с таким трепетом говорит о цветах, прекрасно справится с работой садовника. Я… хочу принять вас, Бенедикт. И я хочу вас видеть в моём саду уже завтра. – Бенедикт засиял от радости, как полуденное солнце, что его так быстро и просто приняли на работу, что трепетной дрожью отразилось в груди миссис Даулинг. – А сейчас пойдёмте со мной. Я покажу вам сад… и уединённый домик садовника, где вы будете жить.  
Она аккуратно коснулась руки Бенедикта, побуждая идти за собой, медленно провела по ладони пальцами, сохраняя на лице загадочную улыбку.  
\- Вы просто чудо, Бенедикт, - бросила американка, опустив взгляд.  
\- Спасибо, - немного смутился от неожиданного комплимента мистер Фелл.  
Няня Аштарот сжала дверной косяк едва ли не до хруста. Кажется, из её уст вырвалось тихое, но очень опасное шипение, как у охотящейся змеи. Чёрные очки надёжно скрывали выражение её необычных глаз.  
Миссис Даулинг, едва убрав руку от руки Бенедикта, направилась к лестнице, мистер Фелл послушно пошёл за ней. Не отрывая от него взгляда, она шагнула на первую ступеньку, и вдруг её нога подвернулась. Женщина вскрикнула, но вместо того чтобы упасть, будто на мгновение зависла в воздухе, когда сильные мужские руки подхватили её за талию.  
\- Аккуратнее, дорогая… Гарриет. – Взгляд Бенедикта случайно встретился со скрытым очками, но, без сомнения, направленным на него пристальным взглядом мисс Аштарот. - Миссис Даулинг, - поправился в обращении мистер Фелл.  
Дверь в комнату няни тихо, но резко захлопнулась.  
Бенедикт помог миссис Даулинг спуститься с лестницы.  
\- Вы в порядке?  
\- Кажется, я подвернула ногу, - Гарриет обхватила Бенедикта за шею, немного повиснув на нём и тяжело дыша. – Бенедикт, вы не проводите меня до моей спальни? Похоже, я не могу наступить на ногу. Нужно вызвать врача.  
Казалось, шипение из комнаты мисс Аштарот раздалось особенно громко и угрожающе. Хотя миссис Даулинг, похоже, этого не заметила, а ангельский слух, как и демонский, был чувствительнее человеческого.  
\- Позвольте, я посмотрю, - сказал мистер Фелл. – Я умею оказывать первую помощь.  
Он усадил миссис Даулинг на стоящую рядом софу, встал перед ней на одно колено, положив на другое её ногу, провел пальцами по лодыжке, убирая небольшой вывих. Никаких серьёзных повреждений не было, однако от этого мимолётного прикосновения Гарриет глубоко задышала и прикрыла глаза, издав тихий стон (облегчения, - подумал Бенедикт). Шипение из комнаты няни раздалось с новой силой, кажется, подкреплённое скрипом древесины ломающегося дверного косяка.  
\- Всё в порядке, перелома нет. Но вам всё равно лучше сегодня пощадить ногу, Гарриет. – Прислуга каким-то магическим образом выстроилась перед госпожой, готовая оказать ей помощь и выполнить любой приказ, избавляя мистера Фелла от необходимости препровождать её до спальни. - Разрешите откланяться. С вашего позволения, я приду завтра и сразу же приступлю к работе.  
\- Что ж. Жаль, что экскурсия сорвалась из-за моей неуклюжести, - Гарриет с досадой надула губы. – Агата, проводите мистера Фелла.  
\- Что вы, миссис Даулинг, это чистая случайность, вы здесь совершенно ни при чём. Моё почтение.  
Бенедикт вновь вежливо поцеловал руку миссис Даулинг, и служанка Агата проводила его до выхода.  
Инцидент на лестнице отдавал горечью во рту, немного омрачая радость ликования от так быстро и легко достигнутой цели. Теперь они с Кроули были в равных позициях. Какой он всё-таки молодец, что нашёл для них эту работу.  
Мысли о Кроули заставили вспомнить о до боли странном его поведении. Азирафелю хотелось обрадовать друга (что вы! Они же ангел и демон! Какая дружба! Только вечная борьба Добра со Злом, в которой добро, как правило, одерживало верх. За редким исключением) новостью о том, что у него с первой попытки получилось устроиться на работу к Даулингам без всякого магического вмешательства (спасение миссис Даулинг от падения с лестницы не в счёт). Азирафель решил, что ради сообщения Кроули такой новости (дабы предупредить Зло о том, что силы Добра тоже вступили в борьбу за воспитание юного Антихриста, а значит у Зла нет никаких шансов на победу), не возбраняется использование ангельского чуда и, покинув имение Даулингов и оказавшись на безлюдной улице, щёлкнул пальцами и вмиг перенёсся в комнату мисс Аштарот.  
Няня сидела в кресле за столиком и осушала бокал. Ополовиненная бутылка вина подсказывала, что он примерно третий по счёту.  
\- Привет, – раздалось за её спиной. – Меня приняли на работу.  
Азирафель с улыбкой опустился в кресло напротив.  
\- Поздравляю, - хмуро ответил Кроули, делая глоток.  
\- Эй, ты чего такой недовольный? Всё получилось, как мы планировали. Ты няня, я принят на должность садовника. Всё идёт по плану.  
\- Конечно, – саркастично-безразлично прозвучало в ответ.  
\- Кроули, дорогой, в чём дело? Ты не рад, что меня так быстро приняли? Что мне не пришлось обходить конкурентов по типу твоей «молоденькой полуобнажённой девицы, при виде которой у мистера Даулинга потели ладони и вздымалась ширинка на брюках»?  
Азирафель хихикнул, считая свою шутку с прямой цитатой самого Кроули весьма удачной. Только вот у демона она почему-то не вызвала и тени улыбки.  
\- Конечно не пришлось, ангел. Какие могут быть конкуренты, когда статный и обходительный красавец Бенедикт Фелл сам подписался быть личным садовником дорогой Гарриет, которого она с удовольствием будет принимать хоть каждый день в уединённом садовничьем домике?  
От таких намёков у Азирафеля округлились глаза. С чего это Кроули вообще взял?  
\- Кроули, дорогой, что за глупости? Твоя ревность неуместна.  
\- Сссерьёзно? – Взволнованный или злой демон всегда срывался на шипение в человеческой речи. – То есть это не ты обнимал её на лестнице, и не от твоих прикосновений она стонала, как возбуждённая ослица, и просила проводить её до спальни?  
\- Кроули, прекрати! Она оступилась, и лишь ангельское чудо уберегло её от падения с лестницы! Не мог же я спустить её вниз с помощью телекинеза, в самом деле! И, между прочим, у неё был вывих. А это больно. И когда я его вправил, стонала она от облегчения. Наверное.  
\- Очень жаль, - язвительно бросил демон.  
\- В смысле? – опешил в непонимании ангел.  
\- Что не перелом. И что наши чудеса способны нейтрализовать друг друга.  
Азирафель молчал. Его взгляд постепенно темнел и из лучезарно-дружелюбного превращался в карающе-опасный.  
\- Так это твои демонские козни, - с угрожающим спокойствием произнёс ангел. – Сбросить человека с лестницы из-за глупой ревности. Я накажу тебя, демон.  
Кроули невольно сглотнул. Эфирно-зефирный Азирафель обладал на самом деле огромной ангельской силой, об опасности которой кричали все демонские инстинкты, и сейчас казалось, что он готов эту силу применить. Ангел подошёл вплотную к мисс Аштарот, навис над ней, отнял бокал и поставил его на столик. Затем одним резким движением он поднял Кроули с кресла и впечатал лицом в стенку, задрал до поясницы строгую классическую юбку нянюшкиного костюма. Его взору открылись чёрные кружевные трусики, облегающие упругую демонскую задницу. Азирафель грязно выругался. Про себя, благо ангельское начальство не читало мысли. Этот чёртов демон сводил его с ума. Приревновал его к смертной за обходительное отношение и при этом сам носил обтягивающее кружевное бельё на своей идеальной соблазнительной заднице и туфли на высоченных каблуках на стройных ногах. Кровь моментально прилила к паху, жаром обдало всё тело. Ангел сдёрнул с демона трусы и смачно шлёпнул раскрытой ладонью по упругой ягодице, приправив удар ангельским благословением в воспитательных целях.  
Кожу обожгло словно огнём, на ягодице засиял красный след (ангельское благословение причиняло демонам немалую боль). Кроули вскрикнул, однако крик его завершился стоном, настолько развратным, что Азирафель не поверил своим ушам. Он ударил ещё раз, и Кроули выгнулся, царапая острыми ногтями обои и издавая настолько пошлые звуки, что ангел подхватил его, развернул лицом к себе, снял мешающиеся очки, швырнул их на столик и впился наконец страстным поцелуем в демонские губы. Кроули отвечал настолько жарко и самозабвенно, будто говорил, что вот он, весь только его, Азирафеля, и требовал доказательств, что ангел тоже только его. Проворные пальцы расстегнули молнию на брюках ангела, нетерпеливо обнажили крепко стоящий член и принялись ласкать, так привычно, правильно, идеально. Азирафель не смог сдерживать стоны наслаждения, напрочь забывая о том, где они находятся. Рядом с Кроули невозможно было по-другому, он был необыкновенным, его хотелось любить до потери сознания, и в ответ на его ласки всячески показывать, как ангелу с ним хорошо. Воспитательный момент был напрочь провален. Кроули потерся своим твёрдым, обильно сочащимся смазкой членом о бедро Азирафеля, и ангел с лёгкостью приподнял его, прижав спиной к стене, заставив обхватить ногами себя за талию. Не прекращая жарко целоваться, ангел развёл ягодицы Кроули, поглаживая пальцем тугое колечко мышц, протолкнул один на пробу, на одну фалангу, пытаясь сообразить, где бы добыть смазку, и, тяжело дыша, замер, резко прекратив поцелуй и уставившись в жёлтые змеиные глаза демона, в которых заплясали адские огоньки озорства, похоти и самодовольства.  
\- Я знал, что сегодня собеседование. И я ждал тебя, - прошептал Кроули ангелу в ухо, обведя после своим змеиным языком ушную раковину и припав поцелуями к ангельской шее.  
Ангел закрыл глаза и рвано выдохнул, прижимая демона навису плотнее к стене и одним нетерпеливым движением входя в него, уже с утра подготовленного и так жаждущего этой близости. Чёртов искуситель. Ревнивый, мстительный Змий. Самый восхитительный и лучший в мире. Азирафель двигался размашисто и быстро, наизусть зная, как нравится его демону, безошибочно находя внутри заветную точку наслаждения и проходясь по ней раз за разом. Няня стонала громко, самозабвенно отдаваясь, подмахивая в меру возможностей позы, впиваясь поцелуями в ангельские губы и крепко обнимая за шею. В какой-то момент, когда оргазм вот уже маячил на периферии сознания, а тела были напряжены почти до предела, всё ускоряясь в движениях, раздался громкий стук в дверь.  
\- Мисс Аштарот! С вами всё в порядке? Вам нужна помощь? – раздался голос миссис Даулинг.  
\- Нет, у меня всё офигенно, миссис Даулинг, - задыхаясь от наслаждения, мстительно простонал Кроули.  
Азирафель поспешил заткнуть его поцелуем, щелчком пальцев остановив время и не позволив их прервать. Приближаясь к разрядке, отвлекаться на смертных было сейчас подобно смерти (вернее, развоплощению).  
\- Бессовестный. Ревнивый. Демон! – На каждый резкий толчок отчеканил Азирафель. В этот момент Кроули сжался на нём, с громким стоном кончая, до боли впиваясь пальцами в его плечи. Ангел догнал его тут же.  
Несколько минут они стояли, не меняя позы, обнимаясь, тяжело дыша и покрывая лица друг друга хаотичными поцелуями.  
\- Ты мой, ангел, - глядя пристально в глаза Азирафеля и обхватив его лицо руками, произнёс довольный, но при этом до боли серьёзный демон, всё ещё ощущая внутри себя его член. – И если миссис Гарри продолжит подбивать к тебе клинья, я за себя не ручаюсь.  
\- Кроули, милый, мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен. – Азирафель обнял его, ласково прижав к себе.  
\- Мне тоже не нужен никто, кроме тебя. И тем не менее, я изменил изначальный образ няни Аштарот, чтобы тебе было спокойнее.  
\- Я понял тебя, дорогой.  
Азирафель аккуратно вышел из тела Кроули, помог ему обрести равновесие на его высоких каблуках (которые напрочь сносили ангелу крышу), маленьким чудом привел их одежду в порядок, открыл дверь и стёр в воспоминаниях миссис Даулинг последние несколько минут.  
\- Дорогой, запусти время, когда я уйду, пожалуйста. – Он нежно поцеловал Кроули. – И кстати, мисс Аштарот, в этом образе вы тоже чертовски привлекательны.  
***  
На следующий день Бенедикт Фелл явился в дом Даулингов и с прискорбным видом сообщил, что вынужден отказаться от работы садовника, так как по семейным обстоятельствам ему необходимо срочно переехать в Восточную Европу. Однако вместо себя рекомендовал как первоклассного садовника своего дальнего родственника, Франциска Фелла. По странному стечению обстоятельств иных кандидатов на собеседование не явилось, и через два дня садовником в дом Даулингов был принят брат Франциск.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Dowling's gardener (gif)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423105) by [Lunnaya_Murka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka)




End file.
